Where It All Started
by EverythingGwuncan
Summary: ( I suck at summaries ) A Gwuncan story of betrayal from the one you thought you loved.A gwuncan fanfiction a little of Duncney and Gwent
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - What Is Wrong With You**

" God Duncan. What is wrong with you. Your always being an annoying, immmature, little disaster." Courtney continues to yell at me for the umpteenth time in our relationship.

" Yeah, Princess. Your point is I thought thats why you started dating me remember." I pointed out.

" I would Duncan if you did it with a friend and not _* her *_. " that was my breaking point.

" Shut Up. We are just friends and she is my _bestfriend! " I screamed putting xtra emphasis on bestfriend._

_" I know Dunky. I love you. "_

_"Don't call me that and I love you too. " I can't believe I said it's not even true._

* * *

**Gwen Point of View**

" Blah...Blah...Blah...Duncan... Blah... He's so great. Can't you just shutup about him. " Trent screamed at me again.

" Trent **SHUTUP**. I don't know who you are anymore. Just get out of my house and never talk to me until you have your thoughts straight. " I was past my boiling point.

" What is this because of him. I know it is. I am going to go set him straight. "

" Trent stop no your not. " i said standing in front of my door.

" And who exactly is going to stop me. " he said with his eyes full of rage.

" I am. " and with that I was slapped right across my face and fell to the floor while Trent walked out my door.

As fast as I could I ran upstairs to get my cellphone but I knew I didn't have the courage to tell Duncan.


	2. Chapter 2 The ( actual ) Beginning

**Chapter 2: The ( actual ) Beginning**

**G**

Today is one I would never in a million years want to remember. So as quick as night came is as quick as I fell asleep.

" Tap. Tap. Tap. "

" UGH. I am going to hurt Trent. He thinks he could come and make up with me. I have bruise on my face. " I thought.

I opened my window and screemed, " Trent what do you want. "

" Sorry to disappoint Sunshine. " I smiled at voice of my best friend until I remembered the bruise on my face.

" What do you want Duncan. "

" A guy can't visit his bestfriend. "

" Yeah but I have had a rough day so **No!** " but that didn't stop him seeming how he jumped through my window.

" Awwww Babe you think that would stop me. I'm hurt. " he said putting a mocking hand over his heart.

" Whatever. "

" I'm going to pick out a movie and you go make the popcorn. "

" And if I dont. " not actually wanting the answer to the question.

" I'll do this. "

And with that Duncan tackled me to the ground and startd tickling me.

I started laughing hysterically trying to get the words out of my mouth.

" Duncan...hahahahahahahahahah...**STOP**...hahahahahahaha!

He suddenly stopped with a concerned look on his face. Did he see my bruise. Oh God he probably did.

**D**

About a minute later after I started tickling Gwen I noticed a bruise on her face.

" Duncan? "

" Sweetheart, What happened to your face. " I said more concerned than anything.

" Nothing, I don't know what your talking about. " I can see right through her lying look.

" That only worked when we weren't bestfriends. Now spill your guts. "

I sat in awe while she told me everything from the fight to the bruise on her face. I started to ball my fist knowing I was going to hurt Trent tomorrow for hurting Gwen.

" Duncan promise me something. "

" Anything for you Sweetheart."

" You won't hurt Trent at school tomorrow. "

" Sorry sweetheart but that is a promise I can't keep. "

" Duncan...Pwease. " she said with a baby voice and the puppydog face.

" Gwen not the look. "

" Oh yes the look. "

" Fine. I won't hurt Trent at school. " knowing I would hurt him after school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: School In the Making**

**D**

I promised not to hurt Trent in school but no one said anything about after school. I didn't even know why Gwen wante to protect him so badly. I mean seriously he just hurt at least want some revenge.

When I left Gwen's all I could think about for the rest of the night is how to pumble Trent with out Gwen finding out. Also without going back to juvie for the third time this year

**( A/N It is only February. )**

*** Next Morning ***

**" Duncan get your lazy butt up out of that bed and get ready. " **my mom was screaming at me like usual.

" Mom I don't feel to good. I think I shouldn't go to school. " I lied

" Okay well Gwen is here so I guess I'll tell her you don't feel good. "

" Okay. " wait Gwen how could I forget I'm horrible.

" Wait mom, I feel better must have just been tiredness. "

**G**

I went to Duncan's house in the morning for a ride. When his mom tried to make him get up he said he didn't feel good. So I was about to leave when he _suddenly_ changed his mind.

" Hey Sweetheart. " he greeted on his way down the stairs

" Hey Juvie. "

" What brings you here. " that is Duncan for ya always asking stupid questions.

" Rain. " I said very bluntly

" Oh yeah. I knew that. "

" Come on lets go. " I said dragging hi by his will out the door.

" But I haven't had- "

" I don't care. " I said interuppting him mid sentance.

As soon as we got into school I ran inside and was immadiatley stopped by a hand going over my mouth and dragging me away.

Once I braced myself to actually open my eyes I was in the supply closet.

" What d-do you w-w-want." I asked choking out the words.

" You. " I heard the strangly familiar voice.

" Trent. "

" Gwenny you remember now you are my girlfriend. "

" Not ever again in a million years, **Trent. "**

" Oh Gwenny you think you have a choice. " he said in a mocking tone.

" If you don't I'll have to teach you a lesson of obicaddey."

" You wouldn't dare hurt me. Cause if you do Duncan would end up probably putting you in a coma. " I confidently said.

" Duncan is no worry because Courtney is talking to him about you. "

" Plus if he does I'll end up hurting him. "

" Don't hurt him. "

" You know how to prevent thatone kiss and say you'll be mine forever. "

" Fine just don't hurt Duncan. " and with that Trent had attacked me with a very hurtful kiss. The next thing I knew I had a hickey on my neck apparently so people would no I was his. And by people he ment Duncan.

After we got out of the supply closet he grabbed my hand and started walking me towards Duncan to probably rub it in his face how he had me back.

**D**

As soon as i walked into the school Gwen had already went off so i decied to go walk over to Courtney.

" Hey Princess."

" Hey Dunky. We need to talk about a big problem in our relationship."

" That problem would be? " I asked seriously not knowing the answer.

" Gwen. Trent and I know you two like eachother."

" We are just friends Courtney." I said wishing we were more.

" Duncan don't pull that '_ Were Just friends '_ crap with me I can see past you. "

" Fine I like her your issue. "

" Well right now she is probably getting taught a very important lesson from Trent about being unfaithful. "

" He wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. "

" He would with just a quick call. All you two have do is act normal together like regular friends and act like a boyfriend or girlfriend to Trent and I. Or Gwen will pay the consequence while you watch and then take the fault when Trent pertens to be her savior."

I couldn't listen any more so I began to walk away until Courtney pulled out her phone and dialing a number.

" Fine just don't call Trent." she then began to delete the number and put away her phone.

Within five minutes Gwen came walking over with * _him *_.

" Hey you guys. " Trent said with a siniter smile.

" Hey if it isn't the lovebirds." Courtney said hurting me from the inside out. But then she slapped me telling me to be nice and say or something like that.

" Yeah hey. " Putting my fake smile.

" Gwen be nice and say hi to them or you'll to learn a lesson in manners. " As soon as he said that I went ballistic.

**Me: Uh-oh **

**Duncan: I'm gonna kill that guy**

**Me: Not yet**

**Duncan: and why not **

**Gwen: yeah why shouldn't he**

**Me: because i am the writer and there needs to be a CLIFFHANGER!**

**Duncan and Gwen: Fine R**&**R to get on with the beating.**


End file.
